The Joke
by sxgittxrius
Summary: Draco is coming back to England with a Muggle plane, a woman who looks like Hermione began to touch him inappropriately. Except he doesn’t know that Blaise is pranking him and Hermione is on it.


It was weird for Draco to even be on a muggle plane flying from New York back to home without using his apparition.

Blaise was just lucky that his girlfriend was there to save his best friend from getting pummeled into the floor.

Draco had two hours before a meeting he had to attend begins, but Blaise just had to come over and play jokes as if he had any time.

As of now he just couldn't wait for the plane to touch down in England. It was a lonely business trip without Hermione and he had to deal with his business muggle partners. He missed her cooking, he missed sleeping next to her warm body, most importantly he just missed having to touch her.

It was a quiet flight with seats in his side being taken, Draco was just glad he had gotten the window seat, next to him was a woman that looked about his age, the weirdest thing was that she looked a lot like Hermione.

Maybe it was just the toll of no sex for a week that took over his brain. He knew that if he got caught staring at her, it'd be weird.

But it's not like it was his fault.

Okay, maybe it is.

Draco looked at her again, she had the same nose, lips and that slender neck he loves.

The look a like Hermione was dressed in a knee length black skirt, as well as a plain red button up.

Ugh, she dresses up like her too.

The only thing was that he couldn't see her whole face. He tried hard not to look at her unbuttoned top that was giving him a nice view of the green laced bra that looked familiar.

Draco kept on waiting for the seatbelt light to turn off so that the woman could move away but she stayed sitting and started to plug a white string thing to her ears while he stared out the window constantly trying to steal glances at her while not getting caught.

A week without sex had taken its toll and his cock was swelling in his pants, wishing he could see more of her chest. He imagined Hermione's look-a-like with his Hermione at home, what he'd do straight after he comes home.

He'd be flooing in, grabbing her to his shoulder and carrying her to bed. If anyone would've walked past his way to the back of the plane, they would see his creepy grin that would carry their worries for the passenger sitting next to him.

The drink service came by soon after the plane had reached altitude and the beauty next to him had asked for water. He declined any refreshment, having been sipping at his own bottle of water since arriving at the airport a couple of hours earlier. The woman lowered her tray and placed the small plastic cup on top of it as she continued to play with her phone. A few minutes later the woman lifted the armrest between her seat and the empty one beside her, slipping out from under the tray and standing up to use the restroom.

Draco let out an exhale he didn't even know he was holding, She returned a few minutes later and slid right back under the tray to her seat. Yet, this time, however, she bumped the tray with her thighs, sending her water toppling into his lap.

"Oh my goodness!" she said. "I'm so sorry!"

Great, now he's just imagining things. It possibly can't be that her voice sounds like her too.

"Don't worry about it," he said, laughing. He wondered if he would have laughed if he knew she was just toying with him. Draco turned towards the side of his window again to scowl, who knew there were people out there who can accidents throw water to his crotch.

"I'm so clumsy!" she said, "Here, let me help you." She grabbed onto the two napkins that the flight attendant had left with her and began to pat down his thighs.

"Y-you can stop now. I'm sure it'll dry by itself." He told the woman as he grabbed her wrist pulling her away from his thighs.

He noticed how she began to have a small smirk on her face. It must've been a trick of the light.

"There you go," she said. "At least it's a little bit drier." She reached out to feel his pants. "Not bad," she said, her hand sliding up to his crotch, resting on his hard-on. "Not bad at all."

He sat in shock as she began rubbing her hand up and down the length of his cock. She looked at him with a mischievous smile on her face for a moment, then looked around the plane.

If this was Hermione he'd let her do anything she wanted, but it wasn't. As he tried grabbing her hand off his crotch, he couldn't, it was as if he'd been stunned.

None of the attendants or passengers seemed to be paying any attention, so she reached under the seat in front of her to retrieve a scarf she'd been wearing earlier when she boarded the plane to place the scarf in his lap and then slid her hand underneath it. The unnamed woman went straight for his belt, unbuckling it before undoing his button and zipper. Neither of them said a word, Draco couldn't say anything as she reached into his underwear and pulled out his cock. He let out a soft moan as she began stroking it up and down, the motion hidden only by the scarf.

No, no, no, no, no! This was not happening. Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he say anything. Remove those unwanted hands at once, woman!

He truly couldn't believe what was happening. Like any man, he had fantasized countless times about fucking or even just fooling around with a woman he just met, but that was once upon a time when he wasn't tied down to Hermione. Whoever this woman is, she'll pay for messing with a Malfoy.

Draco always thought of doing this with his girlfriend but the chance never happened to live in one of his fantasies.

"So, what's your name handsome?"

Like I could tell you.

"Hmm? Not going to answer? Aren't you a rude one."

Look who's talking, who's the one that grabs a man's dick out of no where?

"You look a lot like a Drake. L" his eyes twitched at her statement. "Well Drake, I can't wait to see what you taste like."

Strangely, the only reason he considered having her stop had been possibly be something to do with the fact that she look extremely like her even thought this woman hasn't bear Hermione's warm eyes. It had to do with the fact that he couldn't stop his body to harden for her.

She showed no sign, however, of being bored with just moving her hand up and down, she had no movement of wanting to take his cock into her mouth. Truth to be told, he had no interest either, Draco clenched his hand to a fist, swallowing his moans as he bucked his pelvis to her jerking motion.

Several passengers had walked past, but the woman made no move to remove her hand or even slow her stroking rhythm. It was as she liked the thought of being caught. The only time she stopped was when the flight attendants came by to collect garbage. Even then she kept her hand under her scarf wrapped tightly around his cock as she placed her plastic cup and napkins into the bag that was held out to her.

Draco knew that she had been rubbing his cock for a while, but he was surprised when she pressed her thumb on his slit and when the announcement came over the system announcing their descent into England. It was at this point that the woman finally took her hand off of his cock.

Disappointed and yet thankful that she was done, Draco planned to let his cock soften a bit before tucking it back into his pants. He watched as the woman pulled her purse out from under the seat in front of her and removed a small bottle of lotion. She squirted a generous amount onto her right hand and then slipped her hand right back under the fabric, grabbing onto his cock once again.

The lotion proved to be a wonderful lubricant, taking the handjob to a whole new level. She jerked his cock faster and harder, determined to take him over the edge.

It took less than two minutes for her to achieve her objective. Draco's cock exploded, he groaned as cum shooting all over her hand and her scarf. She slowed her stroking as she felt his juices ooze all over her hand. When he was finally done she let go and used her scarf to wipe the cum from her arm, hand and his cock. Draco reached under the fabric and tucked his cock back into his pants just as she folded her scarf up and rested it in her own lap before anyone could see what happened.

They were both silent as the plane touched down and then taxied to its designated gate. A few minutes later the seatbelt sign turned off and the passengers began to collect their belongings. The plane began to clear and, just as the woman was about to stand and walk away, she turned to face him. A spark of transfiguration charm fading a way caught his eye as there sat the woman he missed with his smirk on her face.

"Sorry about the mess," she said with a wink, licking his cum off her thumb before joining the other passengers as they disembarked.

"You little bitch, embarrassing me like that." he mumbled glaring at the back of her head.

A text pinged from his phone and all he could see was red.

The loony lover:

Welcome home! How'd you like your gift?

BONUS:

"What if we play on a joke on him?" Blaise suggested as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Blaise haven't you had enough?"

"I'll be in on it too." He went on with plan, ignoring anything she had said.

"Of course you will." She rolled her eyes as she kept on stirring the pot.

"I'll bet you a book that he'll miss you so bad that he thinks with his cock instead of his heart." Blaise smirked at the thought.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'll buy you a book if he thinks with his cock instead of his heart."

"What kind of best friend are you if you think Draco have the heart to cheat on me?"

"A man who hasn't got some for the two weeks he's parted from you. So are you in?" He stood, walking over with his hands towards her, waiting for the agreement.

"I want to know what kind of deal that if you win you'll buy a book for me. Is this about Luna?"

"N-no! I just want to play a joke on him is all."

"Fine, deal." With that statement, Hermione Granger shook his hand.


End file.
